Seeing you not
by xdeathglarex
Summary: Alex,Ryan,Seth,Zach and luke are friends they live in newyork, but what if they took a trip to newport beach and alex met someone that'll turn her life upside down...malex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- things looking up

Chapter 1- things looking up

"Seth I'm not going on a road trip" a striking blonde with blue eyes said to her geeky looking friend while they were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Why? It'll be fun" he said as he leaned to the counter as he held the cup of warm coffee she looked at him with the are-you-kidding-me look.

"Because I don't want to besides you have Ryan and Zach and Luke with you" she mentions her friends.

"That's the point we all going as in a friends-hang out come on Alex please" he gave her the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Okay fine" we a sigh she put some pancakes in her plate shoving them with fork.

"good cause if you don't come I have to get sandwiched by three water polio players" he collided his hands together that brought a big thud but then they heard something fall on the floor and a shout they got to the living room and saw Luke in front the coach on the floor rubbing his head whining "owe" Alex and Seth burst out laughing at their friend "that's not funny you know" he said giving them a death glare "another hung over, I'll go bring some aspirin" Alex left going over the kitchen and gave her friends some pills and cup of water he mumbled "thanks" and smiled at his blonde friend…

Well you probably wonder why they all in the same house well they live there besides Zach they have a large apartment in new work city they afford to buy because they have rich power full parents, Alex Kelly the blonde crystal blue eyed girl who all known as a the bad ass punk and gay but always there for her friends and she got good personality she has butterfly tattoo on her right arm and a purple strike in her golden blonde hair and a body like a super model her dad owns the biggest clubs and gave her one to manage she goes to school with her friends and she also finds time for the club, Seth Cohen the geeky light black haired guy who is the funny one and most love comic and video games he never been with a girl before, Luke ward dirty haired blonde with light blue eyes was a the player in this gang every night with a different girl but he was a good guy really he always stood for his friends and never let them down, Ryan Atwood sandy haired blonde with dark ocean blue eyes the tough but good heart guy overly protective and beats every thing that threatens him latterly, Zach Stevens brown haired brown eyes not so much into him self who read every single newspaper he finds he's the smart one in them but not studyfreak he's just smart.

"Why though?" Alex asked at Seth when they got back to the kitchen sitting on the island.

"Why what" he asked not exactly tracking what Alex meant.

"Road trip" she said "why are we going?" she asked to clear it up.

"Because Miss Kelly in few months we are going to college and you know every one of us is going to a different one" Seth said as he ate his cereal as the blond looked at him "so we have to do this all together" he said as he gave her a toothy grin.

"We are going to California why in a van and not a plain" Alex frowns at Seth as she shoved a pancake in her mouth.

"Pig much" some one mumbled and got to the kitchen Ryan was grabbing a bowl and sat beside Alex who was swallowing the peace of pancake.

"Good morning to you too mope" Alex smirked to her friend who was doing the same thing but Seth interrupted their early morning bickering it's not like they hate each other but this is the kind of bonding they do.

"would you focus on me for one seconds" Seth shouted which earned Ryan a roll of eyes and Alex raised her eyebrows at him.

but then Luke joined them as he sat "can you low your voice Cohen you're killing me here" still rubbing his head.

"Seth since when did we not focus on you?" Zach came from the hall to the kitchen "good morning all" he said them they all greeted hem back as he sat as well.

"so I was talking about the road trip you asked why well because we want to hang out and to make it memorable… you guys Luke and Ryan are going to brown Zach is going to Harvard and me and Alex to Berkley… we may not see each other we know each other since when? Like kindergarten come on it's once in a lifetime" Seth said everybody was looking at him

"he has a point" Ryan let out

"yeah but why a road trip we can head to California right away you know hot chicks booze parties all night that is a hang out" Luke said as he looked dreamily in space "guys it's not about girls or parties this is quietly time for us I mean when we are going to college there's no fun no hang out all we do is study I think Seth is right this time" Zach said sincerely at his friends

"thanks Zach… wait what do you mean by this time I'm a always right" every one ignored Seth's comment

"I guess we going on a road trip then" Alex let out with a sigh

"come on Kelly light up will ya, you going to hang with us" Luke said with a half smile Alex smiled "gimme high five" he said to Alex so she did as he got up and took his plate to the sink "so Luke any getting in moms pants lately" Seth said which earned a few laughs from who were sitting "ha-ha very funny Cohen you want me to break you're head off" he said

"no seriously ward how much moms did you do I mean come on" Alex said

"hey it was one mom she was my ex's mom and just so you know she was hot" he defended himself

"yeah and Caitlin took it very well too" Ryan mention Luke's ex "yeah I mean with the ruining your car that was one of hell joke maybe you learnt not to do some moms" Seth said as he got up Luke glared at him "that was one of hell of a car" he said

"let's go back about the mom thing what you lost you're touch with young girls or a Alex stool them" Seth sarcastically remarked which earned a slap from Alex

"hey what was that for?! I complement you and that's what I get" Seth said rubbing his arm Ryan got up from his seat and put his bowl in the sink as well "I mean Luke I know you did moms but you'll never do mine" he started laughing but he soon realized he's the only one he stopped he scratched the back of his head as every one looked at him with confusion "dude that was not funny at all" Luke said "yeah Ryan what did we tell about humor man" Seth said

"I'll go now" he left the kitchen as everyone burst out laughing…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- on the road and…Seth

Chapter 2- on the road and…Seth!

In the other day on early morning Seth got up excited like a kid who's waiting to open his present on charismas or let's say charismakka Seth's Jewish so anyway,

he came to every door the first one was Ryan's he opened it as he came towards his friend "Ryan wake up come on wake up" but he was like sleeping like wooden board so he "RYAN!!" He shouted as Ryan almost jumped and fell on flat on his ass "huh" Ryan had his hair up his face like someone a had electric shot him "come on get up" Ryan looked over his alarm clock it was 9:00 a clock "oh you're dead" Ryan said with a look that could kill.

Seth accomplished his task of getting everybody up and getting his ass kicked too from the three tired friends as in Ryan Alex and Luke…

They all were in the living room Ryan was sitting back on the coach crossed arms as he arguing about something with a standing Seth and Alex was going over the channels as she settled on MTV2 next to her was Luke rubbing his eyes obviously still half asleep.

"Why a van though? I mean we can bring something larger how about um my dad's bus it's big enough" Ryan said to Seth as he was considering the offer.

"Okay then, did you check with Zach because he meant to be here what half an hour ago…" Seth was frustrated as he looked at the rest "what are you doing guys go get you're stuff, GET READY NOW!" he shouted Ryan raised his eye brows to him as Alex gave him a wink Luke was now checking his ears

"could you keep you're voice for yourself god I think my eardrums just exploded" and Alex, Luke got up lazily and got prepared

"it has to be perfect I planned this like months ago I'm not going to let you ruin it guys" he sipped from his coffee

"okay Martha calm down" Ryan said as he looked at his friend Seth gave him a smirk "so tell me when we going to arrive to Newport which house are we staying?" Ryan asked

"well Luke's parents volunteered to give us the beach house for a while there" Seth said as trying to keep his count of things

"cool I guess it's settled then" they all got to their business…

After a while everyone was sitting their suitcases in front the door, they removed it when Ryan brought the buss they all sat in the huge buss there was a kitchen several bedrooms and toilet, bathroom and hall leads to the driver seat it was nice and really huge Alex sat on one the chairs in the diner next to the kitchen while Seth was holding a collection of comic books shoving them on the shelf while Ryan was sitting in the driver seat checking everything is okay as Luke got to one of the bedrooms and lied down and drifted to a deep slumber.

"So now what" Alex asked from boredom looking at Seth as he was going through some DVD's,

"we have to wait for Zach… god that guy is way too late" Seth put them back as he sat down next to the blond and then

the browned haired guy came rushing from the buss door holding some suitcases

"I hope I wasn't too late" he said as he got further in

"not at all, so everything is ready, Everybody is ready?" Ryan said "

yeah we are ready to go" Seth said "but wait, where's Luke?" he asked looking around

"oh he's just asleep in one of the rooms I don't know" Alex said as she reached some comic book and started reading as Ryan started the engine and moved

"you guys! Where's the spirit of a road trip?" Seth said as he realized how bored they seemed to be "you're not expecting us to sing are you?" Ryan shouted looking behind by the mirror

"no but this is spouse to be fun you're acting like we are going to your grandmas or something, we're going to California guys" Seth said cheery he clapped his hand together and then they heard a thud and knew exactly who fell and thy all burst out laughing "you gotta stop that Cohen" someone yelled from the bedroom got them also cracked up "so what do you say California here we come" he said "YEAH!" Ryan shouted Alex did the excited look and hands but more boredom ness sort of way.

After a while of driving and it was turning night Alex was now sitting next to Seth playing video games about star wars in one room Luke was making food while Ryan was driving talking to Zach who was sitting on the passenger seat back to where Alex and Seth obviously Seth was wining as he hit Alex's play station 2 controller and said

"I own you" Alex looked at him in disbelieve she wanted to kill him "hey you cheated" she shouted

"I'm the master I have the right to" he said defending himself

"who the hell said that?!" Alex still shouting a little bit mad

"I did" he shouted back "oh shut up" Alex and Seth started fighting like a four year olds but they stopped when Luke yelled

"stop it kids" he said chuckling too

"hey we're not kids maybe just Alex" Seth said covering him self with a pillow cause a smack on the head is coming from Alex

"you're the kid not me" she said in matter of fact she was trying to heart the geeky boy

"okay that's it you and you should not be in the same room come on Alex" Luke said coming over and dragging Alex by the wrist

"why not me" Seth said offended "shut up Cohen" Alex smirked and stuck her tongue out to Seth

"damn you Alexis" Seth let out

Luke seated her in the kitchen "you want some food" he offered

"yeah sure" Alex shrugged as Luke put a plate of some mack and cheese and some vigie salad

"so anything interesting happened in your life lately" sat Luke in front of Alex

"is this some kinda of therapy that you do" true Luke wanted to a shrink hard to believe right?

"no I'm just asking you as a friend/friend talk that's all" Luke said as he began eating his food

"oh if that's it than no" she said

"any love interest?" he asked again

"no not since you know" not wanting to bring the name of the heartbreaker

"sorry about that" he said

"no it's okay, long time ago" she said giving him with a smile,

Luke was the closer to Alex from her friends they always understood each other like brother and sister kinda of way they barely argued and when they do give them one minute to be laughing about it.

"hey where's the bagels" Seth came rushing to the kitchen

"it's in the bottom drawer" Luke pointed

Seth looked at him in disbelief "you put the fresh bagels in that bottom filthy drawer" Seth was shock which earned a roll of eyes from Alex Luke was starring with the look saying what-the-hell-do-you-want,

"yeah" he said simply

"how could you man? You know someday we're going to starve to death and maybe then you'll know the meaning of bagels" Seth said with a series face but Alex was trying to keep the straight face Luke was starring at Seth for the he was confused and terrified from him , Seth took the bag of bagels and left.

"I have a such weird friends" Alex let out cracking up

"you're telling me" Luke responded starring to where was standing…


End file.
